The Caged Bird Sings
by Kayarra
Summary: Maria centered—based on spoilers for episode “Behind the Music”


Title:  The Caged Bird Sings

Author: Kayarra

Summary: Maria centered—based on spoilers for episode "Behind the Music"

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  The title is based on the poem "I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings" by Maya Angelou.  The song that is used throughout the fic is my own song that I've written.

Authors note: I love POV fics, and Maria is my second favorite character, so this was very fun to write.  I hope you like it!

* * * *

Maria walked through the quiet Roswell streets.  Her golden hair flapping as the fall's evening breeze enveloped her.  

She paid no attention to where she was going as her small fingers strummed the guitar she had strapped around her body and her mouth opened, releasing a wonderful melody.

"Breathe as if you're living for today 

_And not waiting for tomorrow…"_

She stopped as her fingers fumbled on the chords of the guitar.  

"I can never get that one right…" she muttered to herself, angry that she couldn't play her song.

She removed the guitar from her body and sat on the sidewalk.  Strumming her fingers on the cement as she watched with envy the young children across the street play.

She remembered when those little kids were she, Liz, and Alex.  Spinning around without a care in the world.  Everything was…simple.

Billy, her old, simple friend from band camp had just left from his one-week vacation in Roswell.  His visit somehow made her different…made her eyes open and her wings flap.  She knew what she wanted to do now.  No, she knew what she *had* to do.

She picked up her guitar and placed her strap over her shoulder and stood up, once again trailing the sidewalk.  Her fingers found the chords and her melodious voice picked up from where she left off.

"_Smile as your tears go away_

_Don't cry any more_

_Cause everything will be okay…"_

Her feet walked the path which she subconsciously remembered since she was a kid.  

"…_And my pain don't hurt me no more_

_My skin holds the barrier._

_And there's no more secrets_

_Hiding under my flaws"_

Maria stopped and walked towards a bench in the park as she waited for Michael to meet her.  She once again lifted the guitar from her body and lay on her back on top of the bench, watching the stars as the night quickly came upon her.  Silently she sat there as she waited for him.

"Maria?" Michael quietly asked, interrupting her from her stargazing.

Maria sat up quickly.  "Michael…" she whispered out to him.

Michael sat next to Maria.  "So what's this meeting about?" he asked her.

Maria took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, preparing the speech she had made up for him earlier that day.  

"Michael…I'm stuck." She started.  

"Wha-?" Michael started.  She silenced him with a touch of her finger to his lips.

"I'm stuck here and I don't know what to do.  Billy…he opened my eyes and I can't shut them." She told him.  

"So you're here about your little friend?  How is the little ass anyways?" Michael said angrily.

Maria closed her eyes to sooth the anger that was willing to come out.  "Billy opened my eyes and I can't shut them." She repeated.  "I see what I want Michael.  And I see why I don't have it."

Michael looked into Maria's eyes and saw that she was serious.  "…And what do you want?"

"I want to fly Michael…I want to break out of this cage."

Michael shook his head in confusion.  "What are you saying?

"I'm saying Michael…that I want a lot of things in life.  I want to be a singer; I want to get out of Roswell.  But I can't.  I can't because of you." Maria looked down as a tear slipped down her face.

"Michael, I love you.  But I can't be with you.  My heart belongs somewhere else, somewhere besides Roswell.  Besides you."

Michael looked at her incredulously.  "I can't believe you're doing this to me Maria." His voice got louder and he stood up as passion began to fuel in his bones.  "AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH…" his voice got quieter as he sat back down next to her and looked at the scenery ahead of him.  

"You're leaving me…" he trailed off.

He turned his face toward Maria, gazing in her apple green eyes.  "Please don't…" he whispered.  "Please…" he told her.

Maria took his hands in hers.  "_But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams his shadow shouts on a nightmare scream his wings are clipped and his feet are tied so he opens his throat to sing…_" she recited from memory.  It was her favorite Maya Angelou poem.

"I can't be that bird," she whispered to Michael.  "I can't be tied down Michael.  I need to move on.  I'm sorry Michael."

Michael fiercely dropped her hands from his.  

"Fine." He stated, his voice eerily calm.  

"Fine…" he stood and he left, never once looking back.

Maria looked at his retreating back and once again got her guitar and sat on top of the bench.

"Take one more look at me baby 

_It might be your last_

_Don't be surprised if I don't say goodbye_

_I'm putting this and you in my past_

_You're kisses won't save me_

_My heart won't heal that way_

_I'm telling you now, I'm gonna be okay…_

_…And my pain don't hurt me no more_

_My skin holds the barrier._

_And there's no more secrets_

_Hiding under my flaws_

_Say goodbye for the last time_

_My feet's taking me the other way_

_Don't pretend that you didn't see this coming_

_We both couldn't play this game_

_…And my pain don't hurt me no more_

_My skin holds the barrier._

_And there's no more secrets_

_Hiding under my flaws…"_

"Goodbye Michael Guerin," Maria silently said before picking herself up and leaving for her house.  She was moving away.  Chasing her dreams, being what she always wanted to be.  

The caged bird had finally developed her wings.

_--End_

I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings by Maya Angelou 

P free bird leaps  
on the back of the win  
and floats downstream  
till the current ends  
and dips his wings  
in the orange sun rays  
and dares to claim the sky.

But a bird that stalks  
down his narrow cage  
can seldom see through  
his bars of rage  
his wings are clipped and  
his feet are tied  
so he opens his throat to sing.

The caged bird sings  
with fearful trill  
of the things unknown  
but longed for still  
and is tune is heard  
on the distant hill

for the caged bird  
sings of freedom

The free bird thinks of another breeze  
an the trade winds soft through the sighing trees  
and the fat worms waiting on a dawn-bright lawn  
and he names the sky his own.

But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams  
his shadow shouts on a nightmare scream  
his wings are clipped and his feet are tied  
so he opens his throat to sing

The caged bird sings  
with a fearful trill  
of things unknown  
but longed for still  
and his tune is heard  
on the distant hill  
for the caged bird  
sings of freedom.


End file.
